wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering
= Overview = The Engineering profession is used to assemble metal, stone, and other components into explosives, guns, scopes, bullets, mechanical dragons, aquatic helmets, and more. Unlike other crafting professions, most of the items created by engineers can only be used by engineers. This makes it a unique primary profession. Equipment created by other professions can generally be used by anyone with the requisite Armor or Weapon training, and similar equipment can often be found as loot or even purchased from vendors. Engineering items, on the other hand, are very rarely (if at all) found as loot, and of little to no value to non-engineers. Most Engineering items are exclusive to engineers. Consequently the majority of Engineers create and use their own devices, rather than selling them to other Engineers. Engineering requires a wide variety of component materials, the majority of which can be obtained via Mining. Besides the metal, stone, and gems collected while mining, various grades of Leather and Cloth, as well as an occasional Alchemy potion or other odd item, are used to make the finished products of Engineering. Learning to make new items can be done from a trainer and schematics. *'Suggested second profession:' Mining *'Suggested Classes:' **Engineering comes in handy for any class, as it produces trinkets, bombs, and other goodies which in turn produce a variety of useful and sometimes unusual effects. **Mages Warlocks and Priests can use some powerful items to boost their damage or resistance. Also, many pieces of headgear made by Engineering are Cloth Armor, so they can benefit these cloth wearing classes, particularly at low levels. **Useful for Paladins and Shamans as the bombs and dynamite provide a limited ranged attack useful for pulling. **Valuable for Hunters, to make their own firearms and ammunition. **Also useful for Rogues, for additional damage, limited-use pets, and emergency solutions. Gnomes have a innate racial +15 bonus to the Engineering Skill, giving them a bit of a head start and making them a good choice, although there are no recipies which require 315 skill. Of particular note is the ability to use (but not create) items with skill level up to 240 without having trained Artisan Engineering, which requires level 35. This can give you an advantage, particularly in Battlegrounds, if you're willing to front the cash to build Engineering to level 240 at an early character level. Some (but not all) engineering minions, notably the Gnomish Battle Chicken and the various Mechanical Dragonlings, base their effective level on engineering skill, using the formula, (engineering level)/5. Thus, a 300 engineer (attainable at great cost at level 35), can summon a level 60 dragonling. A maxed Gnome Gnomish Engineer can summon a level 63 Gnomish Battle Chicken. =Engineering Specializations= High level engineers may further specialize in one of the two branches of Engineering: Gnomish or Goblin. Specialization is not required, and once chosen cannot be dropped without dropping Engineering completely as a profession. To specialise, engineers must have a skill level of at least 200 and a character level of 30, but need not be Artisan. *Goblin Engineering Goblin Engineering focuses on the creation of bombs and other explosive devices. Some of these can then be traded to Gnomish Engineers, or any engineer with the required skill level to use them. The following items can only be used by Goblin Engineers because they bind on pickup or specifically require Goblin Engineering to use: **Goblin Dragon Gun **Goblin Mining Helmet **Goblin Construction Helmet **Goblin Bomb Dispenser **Pet Bombling **Goblin Mortar Reloaded ***While the mortar itself CAN be traded, it only has 6 charges. Gnomish engineers must acquire a new mortar every time they wish to refresh the charges, while goblin engineers can reload theirs. *Gnomish Engineering Gnomish Enginering focuses on trinkets and toys that alter the world around the engineer (or the engineer himself). Many Gnomish Engineering devices can be traded, and are very useful in PvP. The following items can only be used by Gnomish Engineers because they bind on pickup or specifically require Gnomish Engineering to use: **Gnomish Death Ray **Gnomish Goggles **World Enlarger **Lil' Smokey **Gnomish Battle Chicken =Grinding to 300= Grind Engineering to 300 efficiently and for minimal gold. * 1-20: Rough Blasting Powder * 21-30: Rough Dynamite * 31-50: Handful of Copper Bolts * 51: Arclight Spanner * 52-65: Copper Tube * 66-75: Copper Modulator * 76-90: Coarse Blasting Powder and Coarse Dynamite * 91-105: Silver Contact * 106-115: Practice Lock * 116-130: Flying Tiger Goggles * 131-145: Heavy Blasting Powder * 146-175: Big Bronze Bomb * 176: Gyromatic Micro-Adjustor * 177-195: Solid Blasting Powder * 196-215: Goblin Land Mine ( Mithril Tubes if you can't get the Schematic for Landmines) * 216-245: Hi-Impact Mithril Slugs * 246-250: Mithril Gyro-Shot * 251-260: Dense Blasting Powder * 261-280: Thorium Widget * 281-285: Thorium Tube * 286-300: Thorium Shells ( more Thorium Tube if you can't get the Thorium Shells Schematic ) ="Oddly Useful" Engineering Devices= * Compact Harvest Reaper Kit * Target Dummy * Gnomish Death Ray * Ornate Spyglass * Gnomish Universal Remote * Discombobulator Ray =Additional Info= * Engineering Trainers * Specializing in Engineering * Engineering Shopping List * Engineering Recipes * Making money with Engineering * Engineering to 300 for "cheap" * Gnomish and Goblin Engineering ---- Category:Engineering